Boarding school
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: John Shepard's mother enrols him in a school that he doesn't even want to go to. He then finds out a secret: He has a twin sister. Fraternal, but still a twin. And that gets him mixed up in the crazy schemes of the Turian 'overlord' Saren, and the self-inflicted, part-machines called the geth. Nothing is ever normal. T for mild themes, Includes most of named characters.
1. Chapter 1

Boarding school

**Mass Effect. Enough said.**

(John)

"Come on, kiddo. We have to leave soon."

"I don't want to go to a boarding school!"

"John, don't be selfish. Your father an I are going to be gone for a while." I groaned again, running a hand through my short, orange hair to make sure that the front spiked up. My mother had obviously had enough, and pulled me off the stairs by the back of my shirt. "Besides, I'm sure that you'll like it there." I gave another groan and reluctantly lifted my two suitcases off the floor and carried them outside to the car. Both my parents are being deployed, and I've apparently been left alone for too long. So, off I go to a stupid live-in school. In the middle of a term. Fitting in is going to be a nightmare. After locking the house and putting my suitcases in the car, my mother got in and gestured for me to do the same. I sat down and put my seatbelt on, then began glaring out of the window. "John?" I ignored her. "John." Nope. "You may want to pay attention to me."

"Why?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What's more important than telling me that I'm moving schools a week before you drag me out of the house?" I heard her sigh.

"Look, John, I'm sorry, but I want you to actually have somebody to come home to. Not just an empty house."

"So you put me in a house full of strangers?" I looked over and saw a highly pained look on her face. "Mom? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wish that I introduced you two earlier." Okay, what.

"What do you mean?" I got no answer." "Mom!" Still nothing. "Okay, so first, you want me to talk, and now you're ignoring me?!" I almost punched the window when I still got silence. "Make your mind up! Do you want to talk or not?!" After some more silence, I rolled my eyes and went back to staring out of the window. It's just getting into autumn, so some of the leaves are falling, and most of them have gone orange. I think that I actually fell asleep. I remember seeing the receding city, and then my mom was gently shaking my shoulder, and all I saw was a huge building.

"We're almost at the school, John." I almost mumbled '5 more minutes' before the reality of the situation hit me. I shot up in my seat, almost hitting the roof of the car. All I got was a chuckle in response as my mother rolled the window down and drove over to a barrier.

"Visit?"

"Not this time." The bored-looking person in the booth looked up and instantly brightened when he saw us.

"Mrs. Shepard!" He beamed, leaning out to shake her hand. "I got a message telling me that we have another Shepard joining the school!" 'Another' Shepard?

"Yes, he is. This is my son, John." They began chatting as the paperwork was filled out. I continued gazing out of the window and the various students moving around. It was very energetic for...11am on a Saturday. I think that mom told me yesterday that this was more of a town than a school. Apparently they have 4 sections for students. Years 1-6, years 7-11, College and University. Also, they have a huge range of shops. Maybe it should be classed as a town.

"You guys are lucky. There's only two spaces left in this house. All the others are packed. I don't think that anybody wants to join this house."

"Does that really surprise you?" Now I'm worried. What the hell has my mother gotten me into? "I know the way." She knew that I was staring. "Okay, what is it now?"

"Why does nobody want to join this house? What the hell are you getting me into?" The smile I got in response was just creepy.

"I'm sure that you'll enjoy it, John."

"Because everything that I've heard so far is _so _reassuring." I grumbled, earning a laugh. I watched the houses pass, but didn't really take note of the people in them. I'm not going to make friends with people in any boarding schools. People only get sent here because their parents don't want to bother with them. The house we stopped outside of was easily the biggest. And what caught my eye was the two girls playing basketball in the front garden. The first was wearing baggy jeans, no shoes and a sports bra. Almost every bit of her I could see was freckled. They stopped at her neck and then splashed across the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes almost matched her shoulder-length, blood-red hair. The second was literally covered in tattoos. Everywhere except her face. It helped that her head was shaved. Instead of full-length pants, she wore shorts and a sports bra. For some reason, neither of them wore shoes.

"Stay in the car for a minute, John." After taking her seatbelt off, my mother stepped out, but left the door open so I could hear the conversation.

"Come on, Jack! Play fair!"

"There ain't no rules here, kid!"

"'Kid'?! I'm your age!" At the minute, he tattooed girl was holding the orange ball away from her friend whilst she was desperately trying to reach it.

"Are you two always arguing like this?" At those words from my mother, they both stopped what they were doing instantly. Well, the chance was taken to score.

"Mom!" The redhead yelled, running around the car to hug her. Okay, I need some definite explanation here. As far as I knew, I was an only child. Even 'Jack' abandoned the game to give her a hug. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you were visiting for another month!"

"Well, I'm being deployed tomorrow. And I wanted to enrol somebody here." After initial confusion, a look of realisation dawned on her.

"Wait, do you mean-"

"Exactly what I mean." The knock on the roof was my cue to get out. I found that they were the same height as me.

"Mom, what aren't you telling me?"

"Wait, he doesn't know?" The redhead grinned, pointing at me. "Holy hell."

"John." My mother could barely hold her smile as she walked over. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before." I watched as the girl picked up the basketball and walked over too. "But you have a twin sister." Wait, what? "And this is her. Jane."

"Although if you call me Jane, I'm going to disembowel you." Shifting the orange ball to her other arm, she held her hand out. "I prefer Nymeria." I didn't shake it, I just stared numbly.

"Somebody isn't taking the news well."

"Jack, shut up."

"Why don't you make me, Red?"

"Both of you, stop it." Mom demanded before a shouting match could start. That silenced it instantly. "John?" I felt hr hans on my shoulders, but I couldn't register what I just heard. "Son?"

"Fifteen years." I managed. "For fifteen years, I was never told of this."

"I was. When Mom and Dad finally found us."

"Us?"

"Your sister got lost when she was three, and then taken to an orphanage. Nobody bothered trying to contact us Because they thought that she was just another street rat."

"And that's where I met this dork." Jack grinned, ruffling her hair. "And we haven't been apart in twelve years."

"Yep! For five years we were passed from family to family, never staying in one place for more than a month."

"And that's when they joined a gang, stayed with them for two years and got arrested at 10 years old." Mom gave them the best disapproving look. "The police cared, and finally contacted me."

"Well, I finally got parents." Jack mumbled.

"And I've never met either of you."

"I think that having an ex-con daughter would screw up the Shepard's good record." Mom rolled her eyes.

"I'm proud to call all three of you my children, don't you forget that." None of this is sinking in right. I shouldn't even have a blood sibling, let alone an adopted one. "John is going to be going to school here."

"So we have a new lodger." Jack grinned. Taking the basketball from Jane, she launched it at one of the windows. I could see my mother cringe. "Grunt!" The window opened, and the biggest guy I have ever seen poked his head out. After spotting all of us, he shut the window and apparently thundered through the house before running across the garden and picking mom up into a huge hug.

"Mrs Shepard! You're back!"

"Yes, it's nice to see you too, Grunt." She gave a smile and almost had to wrestle out of his arms. I was still in partial shock. The basketball was retrieved again, and Jack ran inside with it.

"So, why don't you come inside?" I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me along. I didn't register what was happening until I was inside. Then I had 9 pairs of eyes on me.

"Have you finally snapped and kidnapped somebody?"

"Your faith in me is astonishing, Garrus." The guy at the counter had blue facepaint on. I also noticed the huge scar that spanned the right side of his face. "No. This is John. He's going to be going to school here!" I pulled my arm from her grip.

"I think that our team of crazy just got bigger." A hooded figure breezed past us with a smile on her face. I don't see why most of her has to be covered.

"I don't think it can get any crazier, Kasumi."

"Whatever you say, Commander." And upstairs she went.

"Still on with the 'Commander' thing?" I stepped out of the way of the door and let my mother and 'Grunt' enter the house. Each carrying one of my suitcases. "I thought that you all might get tired of it."

"It rolls off the tongue easier than Nymeria." One of the guys watching TV grinned.

"And that's Joker." He gave a small wave. "Feel free to knock his cap off."

"You wish." What surprised me next was the blue hologram that popped up on a panel by the door.

"It is a pleasure to have you back here, Hannah Shepard."

"And hello to you, EDI." I would have walked right out of the house if that huge guy wasn't stood in the way. This is just getting worse.

"Are you going to stick around for a while, mom?"

"Ah, yes. It's always a calm day when the house has some parental guidance." I endeavoured to stay out of the way, even if it didn't work. At least I met everybody. Mordin, who looked insanely weak, Zaeed, Jack, Jacob, Kasumi, Samantha, Kelly, Cortez, Joker, Miranda and her younger sister Oriana, Liara, Garrus, Grunt, Wrex, Kaidan, Ashley, James, Nymeria, Thane and Samara. Alot of people to remember. Thankfully, after an hour of introductions, everybody started to disappear to different parts of the house. I followed mom outside when she was about to leave.

"You can't leave me here. Look at these people!"

"John, one of 'those people' is your twin. Your father and I have been visiting your sister and her friends here for five years. They are a very nice group of people."

"They're crazy! And you expect that I'll just get used to the bomb you just dropped on me a couple of hours ago?!"

"I know that I should have told you before. But I could never find the right time. John, please just try." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I was forced to watch her drive away. With a sigh, I headed back inside and sat on the now empty couch. What's going to happen now? I'm in a house full of crazy people from what I can gather. I groaned and sunk lower into the seat. And that means the next person that walked into the room didn't see me. For some reason, she was in a full-body sealed suit. Apparently, purple was a favourite. And she was shorter than everybody but Oriana. I must've been conspicuous, because the entire time she was making herself a drink, she didn't see me. The only problem that appeared was something too high to reach.

"Keelah... why is everybody so tall?" Watching her attempt to reach the top shelf was cute. I managed to silently walk up behind her. Straws? Well, to each his own, I guess. I reached up and lifted them down, completely surprising her in the process. Which resulted in a loud squeak and somebody on the floor.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay." Despite her helmet being partially see-through, her mouth was covered. I could tell she was smiling, though. "I should learn to not be so jumpy." I smiled back and offered a hand to help her up. "Tali'Zorah."

"John Shepard." I think she raised an eyebrow. I need to learn about reading expression through eyes.

"So you're the twin that we hear about? It's nice to finally meet you." I was about to respond, but a shout came from the top of the stairs.

"Tali? You okay? That was pretty loud!"

"I'm fine! I just tripped!" She got a grunt before the footsteps began and receded. "I'm actually surprised that anybody would want to join our group."

"In all honesty: my mom forced me into it." I think that was an amused look?

"Don't worry, you'll be perfectly fine." Her hand was momentarily placed on my shoulder. "We do have a few unspoken rules. Basically, hurt anybody and it will end badly for you."

"How badly?"

"The last time Jack and Miranda threw punches, they both had to sleep outside." I tried to hide a laugh. I couldn't. "It was pretty funny. Although the Commander did let them in after 2 hours because it was pretty cold out."

"That's another thing. Why is my sister referred to as 'Commander'?"

"Because she's like our leader. Demands respect, but is extremely nice when she gets it." After choosing a straw and dropping it into her drink, she picked it up and walked away. "I'll talk to you later." With a sigh and a smile, I sat down on the couch again. I sure hope I don't get into trouble.

**Almost beat my previous chapter length record. 2517 words, and this was just short. But, Mass effect! **


	2. Chapter 2

Boarding school

Chapter 2

**This is the first fanfiction that I've had to write stuff down for. That's usually reserved to novels. And I made Oriana older than she's supposed to be with Miranda's age because I have no idea how to care for a baby, less of an idea on how to write about it. **

(John)

"John." What the hell is that weight on my stomach? With a groan, I rubbed my eyes and opened them, only to find two green ones inches away from my face. I freaked and bolted upright, throwing the intruder from my knee. The next thing I heard was a loud clang, and then I saw my twin sister, curled up on the floor and clutching her head. Luckily, she was wearing a pair of shorts, a hoodie and a t-shirt. I half expected her to be somebody that sleeps naked.

"Shepard. You all right? Rough contact." Mordin got up from his chair and walked over, kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She hissed, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Best be careful. Can't afford to lose more brain cells." I had to cover my mouth so I didn't laugh. A half-hearted glare was given before Nymeria got up and turned around and let the other person check her head. "No blood. Should be fine." Mordin was actually really scrawny. From what I had to listen to before I could sleep last night is that he's a damned genius. He can talk for years, it seems. I did ask him quite a few things, and apparently, everybody -excluding Oriana- can fight. So, I would call him a caffinated rattlesnake.

"Is there any reason for this?" I grumbled, rubbing my eye with the palm on my hand.

"We need to go to the school and get you properly enrolled. You know, schedules, books, maps-"

"I get it." I sighed, lifting myself out of the temporary camping bed and stretching. I am the person to wear something to bed. Especially if I'm going to be sleeping in the same room as a self-proclaimed 'mad scientist'. Who knows what might happen to me? I couldn't really hear the loud crash downstairs due to stretching.

"EDI, who's downstairs?"

"Oriana is, Commander." That was it. She was out of the room.

"I'm sure that it's nothing."

"Better safe than sorry." With a shrug, I made my way into the bathroom and studied myself in the mirror. My hair was kind of a mix of orange and brown, stuck up at the fringe so it didn't hang into my face and the rest was moderately short. I also defied my parent's brown eyed genes and got blue ones. Although I don't see how Nymeria got green. That's an impossibility. I'll just confuse myself if I give it too much thought. Better have a shower.

(Nymeria)

"You can stop snivelling. It was an accident." I smiled at the small figure that was curled up in my chair. Oriana managed to trip over her own feet and drop her cereal. That's why I'm on my knees, wiping up milk. "Although I don't see how you can trip over a flat floor."

"I don't know, either." I smiled up at her again before standing up and throwing the tissues in the bin.

"Maybe we can make you something that's harder to get everywhere."

"Like what?" I thought for a moment as I washed the milk off my hands.

"Toast?"

"With jam?" The look on her face was adorable.

"How can you not have it like that?" That made her laugh. I spotted Liara walking over as I turned the tap off. "Morning!"

"I still never expected you to be so gentle with children."

"I thought that we already passed that." I smiled as she stood in front of me and placed her hands on my cheeks.

"It's just so nice to see." I smiled and started kissing her. The response I got was positive, like always, until I put my hands on her waist. Then she gasped and pushes my away.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your hands are cold!" She grabbed my wrists and lifted them. "And wet. Why are your hands wet?"

"I'm not sure if they are." I grinned, hugging her and putting my hands up the back of her shirt.

"Nymeria!" It took a minute, but I was pushed away with a smile on my face.

"Please don't tell me that you're making out in front of my sister." Miranda sighed, shuffling past us in her sweatpants and t-shirt. This was a rare sight. Nobody usually sees her before she's ready for the day.

"Hey Miranda!" Oriana smiled, hugging her when she leaned down and kissing her on the cheek.

"They aren't killing your innocence, are they?" The look on her face was priceless.

"I...don't think so?" With another smile, Miranda placed a hand on her head and poured herself some coffee. I like calling it morning nectar. Most everybody in this house can't get up without it. And I only found out that Oriana had made her own toast after it popped out of the toaster and scared the hell out of me.

"Our fearless leader, defeated by a toaster." Miranda smiled, breezing past me on the way back to her room. She didn't even notice Jack on the way past.

"By the Goddess." Liara sighed, turning Oriana away. "When are you ever going to put a shirt on?"

"When I feel like it." Rolling my eyes, I took my hoodie off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Come on, Jack. Not everybody wants to see you shirtless."

"Their loss." She grumbled, fully putting it on and walking past us. Then she paused. "Not everybody? Who the hell does?"

"I could think of somebody." Kasumi mentioned, just appearing behind us on the counter. "If you give me enough time." I don't think anybody's surprised by her ninja abilities any more. We're all impressed, just not surprised.

"Bite me, Kasumi."

"You might just enjoy that." I watched my best friend's jaw clench in a way that I knew well.

"Both of you, quit it!" I demanded, holding my arms out before Jack could throw a punch. "We're not here to fight, so just cool off."

"Easier said than done, Miri." I sighed and nodded to Liara. She picked the eating Oriana up and took her upstairs.

"Now you can swear to let it out."

"Good, because I'm fucking tired of having to stop." Jack sighed again, running a hand over her shaven head.

"I was only joking, don't take it personally." Kasumi announced before vanishing again.

"Whatever. Didn't want a fight anyway." Rolling my eyes, I looked at the clock.

"Still only 7 in the morning."

"Explains why everybody else is still asleep." The doorbell rang, and I headed over to answer it. "It's Sunday. Why the hell am I even up?"

"Beats me, Jack." Opening the door revealed the owner of the school, Admiral Hackett. I don't think that anybody's ever called him anything other than Admiral. "Good morning, Sir." I saluted him, as most everybody does.

"Why must you all do that?"

"Because you're the admiral." I grinned. Jack gave him a half-hearted salute before heading upstairs with some coffee. "I do want my hoodie back!"

"I know!" 

"So, how can I help you, Sir?"

"I wanted to check up with Oriana, and I believe that we have a new student." I nodded.

"Did you catch all that, EDI?"

"Yes, Commander." I smiled when the blue shape appeared on the console next to the door. She blinked out for an instant before blinking back in. "Good morning, Admiral Hackett." And out she went. I motioned for him to step inside and shut the door behind him.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you." He glanced at my outfit. "I take it that you just woke up?"

"About half an hour ago. I was wearing a jacket, but Jack needed it more." I got an eye roll. Thankfully, Oriana bounded down the stairs seconds later and ended the awkward silence.

"Hey!"

"And how are you, Miss Lawson?" He has enough reason to be checking after Oriana. We are a house of teenagers. And 3 of us were in jail at one point.

"I'm fine! I just drop some things." I looked up the stairs and at Mordin's room. Let's hope that he doesn't take too long.

(John)

"Still don't see how."

"Just drop it, Mordin."

"It's just confusing. How does one stab self in the eye with toothbrush?" I groaned again.

"Please don't tell anybody. It was an accident."

"An amusing one." I rolled my eyes at Mordin, walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my jacket.

"The Admiral and Commander are waiting downstairs, John." I gave the console known as EDI a slight glare as I put it on. Why the hell would anybody need an AI?

"I get it. I'm going." I ran a hand through my hair as I walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Okay, you imagined that." Nymeria's voice filtered upstairs.

"Did not. You touched Liara's butt when you were making coffee."

"Maybe her Biotics confused you, somehow." What the hell are biotics?

"They did not! I saw it!" I rolled my eyes and descended to the bottom floor.

"Would this be the person?" Who is this old guy? The 'Admiral'? "Are you John Shepard, perhaps?"

"Uh, yes. I am." I shook his hand.

"I'm the head teacher of this school. I get referred to as Admiral Hackett." Because nothing can be normal here. Miranda's voice ame from upstairs, calling for her sister. Oriana almost tripped over trying to run upstairs. "Why don't you come with me to the school so we can get you properly registered?" Sounds better than going there with Nymeria.

"Sure. Gotta be done, hasn't it?" The next incident was pretty quick. Thane, the apparent Drell, jumped over the bannister, rolled as he landed, covered Nymeria's mouth and pressed a foam dagger into her back.

"Too slow, Siha." I get the idea of most of these people being different, but Thane confuses me most. He has scales. Scales. He also has black eyes and only three fingers on each hand. His middle 2 are melded together.

"What's the score now?"

"34-9" What kind of game is this? And then Thane got hit in the temple with a marshmallow.

"Headshot!" Jack shouted, running away when we all spotted her. Thane running after her and Nymeria running after them both had to happen.

"Come on. This usually happens." Yes. Leaving the house sounds fine. "What are your thoughts on them so far?" Hackett questioned when we got into the car.

"They're all complete nutjobs! Who the hell builds an AI?! Why have most of them gone to jail?! Why are most of them diseased?! Why couldn't I just stay home?!"

"Look son, none of them are diseased. Some of them have genetic disorders. That doesn't make them any different. They deserve respect like anybody else. This school is home to a wide range of people. Some of them are orphans, some are gifted, some are just in need of special treatment because of their ilnesses." I get it. It's a school of freaks. "None of them deserve any less respect than what you should give."

"I still don't want to go here. I had a good enough school before."

"That may be so, but you now have family."

"You mean sisters that I don't even know?" I got a slight glare.

"You may think that they're weird, but I have never seen a more loyal group of friend in my life."

"How loyal?"

"I do mean trust. I once saw Grunt lower Samara over the side of the house to clean windows with a rope around her waist." I had to laugh. "Trust me. Just spend some more time with them and you'll see. They're the best group of friends that I've seen."

**That took longer than I expected. I don't see why I have to make these chapters so long. But I a planning on writng Dragon age and Elder scrolls fanfiction. **


End file.
